Mine Alone
by I-luv-da-earth-2000
Summary: What happens when America looks back at his old days ? America was just a young country wanting to know when will his history begin. England was a ruthless ruler who had a heart as hard as the bullets in his guns. A story about love, tragedy, wars, greed, and choices. But in the end was it love or lust ? USUK. Mostly Pirate! EnglandxAmerica.


Hey_ there ! Thanks for wanting to read my sucky story =D lol. Anyways this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy. I probably may have some OOC here, just putting it out there. As you can tell from the title, the story is called "Mine Alone". And, again thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic . Enjoy !_

_Warning: Yaoi, Abuse, Language, Violence, Sex, Deaths_

Chapter 1: Going Back to the start

An open blank journal was what stood before him on a rectangular table covered with a white table cloth. A small empty conference room was what surrounded him. The room had brown walls and was covered with five long windows that covered half of the room.

America, or Alfred was what he was occasionally called, sat on his usual spot, at the front end of the table sitting on a brown chair. America was staring dumbly at his blank journal that Canada gave him during the Allies conference.

"The conference", The blonde American thought," Of all the damn things in the world to remember **those** days."

_Flashback_

_"Ok dudes ! And that wraps up our obviously heroic conference !", America waved happily as one by one each of the Allies exited the room through the huge brown doors. Each of the Allies noticed how America sounded slightly sad and looked at him with a questioning look as they exited. Ironically, England was the only one who could'nt even look at America and walked off silently. As each of the Allies disappeared only one remained and he was now standing next to the strangely dull eyed America._

_"Um America ?", Canada softly tugged on his brother's bomber jacket sleeve._

_"Canada my bro!", America exclaimed slightly out of tone, " What's up bro?"_

_"Um, well, I've noticed how you seem very out of character on this certain day and I, um, thought I should give this to you", The shy Canadian then stuck out a soft diary that was in hardcover but had white faux fur covering it. It was the size of a composition book and when America took it he opened it and noticed how frail the pages are. They were thin and it was line paper . It looked as if with just one turn, the page would tear off._

_"Wow, well gee Canada, thanks I guess", America said with a weak smile and then slightly grimaced, " Aren't diaries for pussies or something?"_

_The maple-syruped scented Canadian completely ignored America's harsh question on diaries and added, "Your welcome and I really can understand why your feeling this way. I mean with everything that we've been through, sadly, you having the worse. And, um, trust me it helps when you write down your feelings or memories on, well, something than keep it, um, in your head. That's, well, bad you know. And I, well, I can understand though because, um, the day when you-"_

_America then cut off Canada's sentence and said weakly, " Yeah, dude, you don't need'a remind me." _

_America knew how he always acted this way on this particular day. He can recall how he was mostly silent during the meetings on this day. Maybe he had little saying and exclaims here and there but that's it. He also knew how he doesn't even take one bite from his hamburgers and instead stares blankly at England alot. While sometimes England was able to lock his emerald pupils with America's ocean colored ones, most of the time the Brit never noticed him. But the American man knew better. He knew even though England wasn't looking at him, England was, in a way, staring back. America had a reason for his actions, after all, he only does this for one day in the year. And that certain day was July 4, Independence Day. The day of his freedom. The day the United States of America revolted and created the Revolutionary War. The day America fought and won his freedom against Britain. But even though he had freedom, in the end he had regret._

_Regret that he let go of everything. Regret that he replaced love with goddamned freedom. But he knew he had to do it. He had to revolt for a reason. And it's not just because he didn't want to be dependent. Yes he hated being dependent , but there's so much more behind that war. He just wanted it all to end. The shattered memories, the prisoners, the bloodshed that came day after day, his blind outlook on life, the wars, and his undying love for his master. America all wanted it to end, he was mentally young for his age so there was only so much he could handle. Love being the worst to handle for him. Don't get the American wrong, he did love his master in ways that were imaginable and unimaginable. And by god, did he love him. From his red long coat to his menacing yet beautiful eyes, he loved him. And to this day, America won't admit it to himself but he still does love his master, then and now and for the rest of eternity's eternity._

_Canada saw that his hamburger loving brother was deep in thought and the Canadian unintentionally coughed, slightly surprising the handsome American. _

_"Ah ! Well you take care now ok dude", America now spoke, his train of thoughts coming to a halt, " And I hate to be rude man, but your boyfriend's standing out there and he seems pretty impatient right now."_

_"HEY YOU BETTER SHUT UP YOU STUPID AMERICAN AND LEAVE MY AMOUR ALONE !", France shouted loudly as he stomped towards Canada and linked his arm into his._

_"Ok man just come yo' French tits ok ?", America said sarcastically._

_France decided to ignore America and Canada added softly, "You will be ok though, right ?"_

_"What's that bro couldn't hear 'ya?", America said in an obviously fake tone, "Heh, just messin' with ya' dude. Yeah I'll be fine, now you and Frenchy go have fun and don't forget your polar bear thingy, Kumijiro."_

_"Oh ! Mr. Kumijro", Canada exclaimed as he picked up the polar bear, who for once wasn't in Canada's arms, from the white clothed table and held him tightly._

_"Who are you ?", Kumijiro asked innocently to the now hurt looked Canadian._

_Before Canada could answer with his infamous "I'm Canada" France exclaimed angrily with his French accent, " He's your sexy owner Canada you stupid polar bear !"_

_America slightly laughed and said," Ok, now, off you two lovebirds go ! Bye perv- I mean France and Canny !"_

_"Please don't call me that, America.", Canada complained quietly before he, France, and Kumijiro went through the brown doors and disappeared. Leaving the depressed American completely alone or so he thought._

_End of Flashback_

Now here America was, sitting down on his brown chair staring blankly at the first page of the, so called, journal. Both his elbows were on the white covered table and each of his hands were holding each of his slightly tanned cheeks. And out of nowhere the patriotic man saw there was a wet spot on the page. He was crying.

Soon more tears came out and he laughed humorlessly and spoke his thought aloud, "Damn, I'm just like those chicks who cry after a fucking breakup. Heh, only difference is that there was no ice cream to comfort me back in **those **days."

After a couple minutes of staring at the blank page that was covered with America's wet diamonds that had fallen out of his aqua eyes, the American suddenly had a breakdown.

"Damn you England. This was your goddamned fault! If it wasn't for you none of this would've never happened! Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU! The prisoners, the endless wars, the abuse, the many blood that covered rooms, the screaming that was heard every night, the innocence lost, the lies, the endless hell that even I still go through even today ! The endless hell that makes me...**love **you.", America finished and covered his face with his hands and cried deeply into them.

When America finally calmed down he looked at the first page of the given diary. It was still a little wet from tears but it was dry enough to write on.

"Well hero it's now or never dude", America tried to sound optimistic but ended up with a shakey tone as the aftermath of his breakdown, "Maybe it will help if I write down old memories here than just keep it in."

The American slowly and hesitantly took a sharp pencil out of one of his bomber jacket's pockets and placed the sharp tip of the pencil on the first line of the blank page. America took a deep sigh then began to write,

_"So it began and so it ended. The year was around the the very early 1600s..."_

End of Chapter 1

Lol I love how America begins so formally when he's writing x3 Anyways thank you for reading my fanfic, as you can tell by the title, "Mine Alone". By the way I'm sorry if the chapter was short ( it seemed short to me ). And I also apologize if my history may be inaccurate (heads up for chapter2). Why am I apologizing I'm the author I do whatever I want lol just kidding :) Anways I want to thank you again for reading chapter 1 and just to put it out there, this fanfic was inspired by several song and, mainly, 2 videos. Thank you to _CrimsonHourCosplay _and _missvintagevanity_ on YouTube for posting the "Don't Mess With England" videos. Both these videos were my inspiration and no thos fanfic won't have the exact same stories as the videos. And there will also be a link for both these vids so don't worry and join me when chapter 2 of "Mine Alone" arrives. _Ciao~ _:)

watch?v=eNRmk0RlBiE

watch?v=-16RM4v1VFs


End file.
